IS From The Heart Land
by Sagansoul001
Summary: Ichika was just barely getting used to being back to the ONLY guy in the IS Academy until a strange kid claiming to be able to pilot an IS is found passed out in front of the school building, ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! Naturally Ichika has learned to be a little more cautious about what he sees. What will this new kid cause? Will his nation try and take him back? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Infinite Stratos. Enjoy and review positively. P.S. If I copy of of anybody elses' story. I'm sorry.**

Iowa, United States of America. **? POV**

News of a boy piloting an IS is hard to believe but I try to get as much information as possible.

"Ichika Orimura, male, around fifteen years of age and younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura. Ichika has been kidnapped before being saved by his sister. Currently going to the IS Academy in Japan." I read out the information that I had on him. "All in all, a kid with a strange gift." A chuckle escapes me before my dark brown eyes glare at the image of Ichika. "Strange things catch the interest of many Ichika. Be careful. Because I'll be coming after you." Another burst of laughter escaped me as my brown hair shifted around while the laughter shook me.

* * *

IS Academy, Japan **Ichika's POV**

I was listening during class before sneezing loudly for no reason startling everybody in the room. I blushed badly as the girls around me giggled after they got over the initial shock.

"Sorry." I said quietly to a glaring older sister. She continued her lesson as a shudder went through my body and felt like somebody was watching him. I shrugged it off as worried looks from my friends.

* * *

Plane 223, flight to Japan from the United States. (Three weeks later) **? POV**

_Why am I a able to pilot an IS like Ichika? I know that some idiot posted a video on Youtube that shown me piloting an IS. _I groan quietly as the stress gets to me. _At least I have a place to hide out...I hope._ The teen thought as he watched out the window.

* * *

IS Academy, Japan. Ten minutes before class. **Ichika's POV**

"Ichika! Ichika!" Rin screamed as she and Cecillia ran towards me which caught me off guard. "Have you heard the news?" Rin asked me which confused me badly.

"No, why?" I asked the two panting girls hesitantly.

"There was a boy piloting an IS in America! He first stole it and used it to save lives of some kids." Cecillia started.

"But he ditched the IS and disappeared! The US government just authenticated a video of the boy piloting the suit!" Rin shouted as Ichika looked stunned as he tried to process the information.

"Do you know anything about him?" I asked. _So I'm not the only one. That's great! Wait, what about Charlotte? Will he find out?_ I thought while turning to a stunned Charles (Charlotte). _Would he sell her out just to get an IS?_

"The US isn't saying anything but a kid from near the incident went missing a few hours after the video being posted." Rin said as she looks at the two of us. I think over the facts that they had which were barely any facts at all. Before I shudder again but more visibly. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just got the feeling I'm being watched. Felt it before in class a few weeks ago but not as bad." I confessed as he looks to the clock nearby. Five minutes till class started. "Let's talk during lunch so we don't get a detention from Chifuyu." I says as we walk to class, worries and questions flying through my head. _Who was that other male pilot?_

* * *

IS Academy monorail station, Japan. (Two days later.) **? POV**

_Almost there, just a bit longer and I'll be safe. _I thought as he checks for any possible threat. Twice I've been ambushed and twice I've escaped by the skin of his teeth. Now that I was so close, those people that were after me would probably stop at nothing to catch me. "Not today, nor ever." I says under my breath. I was weaker than usual since I haven't gotten very much sleep and haven't eaten since the flight. Hard to eat when you have the wrong currency.

The monorail car stopped near me. I started moving when a gun audibly clicked and I freeze in place.

"You are a slippery one Jason, we'll give you that." One of the two woman IS team from America says coldly. "But time for you to come back home where you belong."

"Back on American soil. Great things are ahead of you kid, don't waste our time." The second agent said as she positioned herself between me and the monorail. "You lose, come back with us." I clenched my jaw and tightened the grip on my carry on bag.

"No." I say coldly. "You'll have to bring me back in a body bag now or let me come home with a diploma from the IS Academy." I said as the agent behind me giggles thinking that it was just a bluff. The later ended as I pulled out a sharp piece of glass. "Which will it be? Corpse or Graduate?"

"They'll only send you back, you know that right? They don't let anybody in unless all the paperwork is completed." The second agent said as I started walking towards the monorail, ice in my eyes, glass shard in my steady h and.

"There are exceptions to every rule. I plan to be that exception." Istate coldly. The agent in front of me got ready to disarm and knock me out but my stare is making her doubt herself and her abilities. "You will step aside or explain to your superiors why you will be bringing home a dead body." I order her and the agent unconsciously stepped out of my way. I walked past her quickly When she got out of her trance the agent turned to watch the doors close and the monorail ride away towards the school that they cannot go into. That no government nor organization can go into without invitation.

"Damn that was way too close." I say under my breath as a slight chuckle escapes me. _Better luck next time ladies. _I thought to myself as I relax and enjoy the ride to my sanctuary.

* * *

Class 1-1, IS Academy. (Five minutes later.) **Omniscient POV**

Houki Shinonono was listening to the lesson before something caught her eye out the window. When she looked outside she gasped when she saw someone collapsed on the ground.

"Ms. Orimura!" Houki screamed as she got up. When Chifuyu saw what was outside she bolted outside with Ms. Yamada close behind. The whole class went to a window before bursting in conversation. When Houki and the others in Ichika's group looked at the sole male in the school to find that he was missing.

Outside of the IS Academy. (A minute before Houki looked outside.) **Jason's POV**

I was slowly losing my hold on consciousness and was too far from the main building.

"Come on. A little bit more." I groaned before I fell and landed on my stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of me. My eyes catch movement from one of the windows. I scan the area see a girl with twin ponytails looking at me before blacking out. _Hope they don't mind visitors._

* * *

Infirmary, IS Academy. **Omniscient POV**

Ichika watched the kid that was found unconscious outside of the main building. Something about this kid made Ichika nervous. This brown haired guy had gotten into the school without anybody knowing he was even coming.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked not knowing that Jason was waking up.

"Jason Greyflight, second male IS pilot after Ichika Orimura." Jason said weakly while keeping his eyes closed. Ichika was surprised by the fact his question was answered. But a new question took its place.

"What do you know about Ichika Orimura?" He asked as Jason smiled.

"Enough to know what to be for him. A brother that is willing to stand with him till the end...but I need him more than he needs me." Jason says confidentiality before his confession.

"What do you mean 'need him more'?" Ichika asked as his stress rose to a higher level.

"He can pilot one of the IS...he has more experience with them. I need his help." Jason said weakly as Chifuyu walked in.

"Is that so? Then you can pilot one as well?" She asked glaring at her brother for not looking for her so she could interrogate this trespasser.

"Yes...Miss Chifuyu Orimura I presume?" Jason asked catching both Ichika and Chifuyu by surprise. Both the Orimura siblings had the same question in their minds. _How did he know who she/I was?_

* * *

IS Academy Class, 1-1. **Houki's POV**

Ms. Yamada got back to the classroom a few minutes after she and Ms. Orimura brought the person I saw outside into the school. She seemed a little flustered about something as she got back up to the podium.

"Miss Alcott, Shinonono, Bodewig, and Mister Dumois. Ms. Orimura wants you all to go down to the infirmary. Mister Orimura is already there so just meet up with them at the infirmary." Ms. Yamada said nervously which caused me to get worried. Looking to the others I get the same worried looks I would probably have, except for Laura who had her emotionless mask. I got up first and start running to the infirmary with the others right behind me. When we get to the infirmary door it burst open and a strange boy fell out and landed on his back. He groaned as he sits up while keeping his eyes closed holding his stomach.

"Ow, that hurt Ichika. Using your IS against a kid that just escaped a major power." He says sorely as he stands up in front of us. "Besides you are my only hope." He says sadly which seemed to catch everybody by surprise.

* * *

Infirmary, IS Acadamy **Jason's POV**

_Crud, that punch hurt. He was using his IS sure but I've been hit with a baseball bat before and it tickled._ I thought as I watched the two siblings in front of me. A cell phone started to ring before Chifuyu answered it. I noticed that there were people behind me. When I looked I saw two blonde girls though one was dressed like a guy, two brunette girls, and a...silver haired girl. All but the silver hair girl had confused looks on their faces, the silver haired girl had a emotionless yet calculating glare. "Okay, um...hi." I say as I move away from the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichika shouted as I barely ducked under a metal fist.

"Yipe!" I yelped as I ran around the girls with Ichika right on my tail. "What did I do?" I screamed as I ran.

"Ichika, stop!" Chifuyu shouts as I didn't bother stop running.

"Why?!" Ichika shouts back as I ducked out of sight.

"Who was that guy?" One of the girls asked as my breathing got back under my control.

"He was a male IS pilot from America...yet he escaped before his government even got a chance to talk to him." Chifuyu says calmly as silence followed her announcement. The sounds of somebody walking towards my hiding spot.

_If thats you Ichika get ready for a USA Beat Down! _I thought as my body got ready to attack the person walking towards me. The first thing I saw was a bit of silver hair and I immediately started to settle down. When the girl was fully visible, she glared at me like I was her enemy. "Have I insulted you?" I asked. Her glare remained.

"No." She answered yet she was glaring at me like I attacked somebody she liked_...wait, does she like…Ichika? Oh crud I'm dead._ I thought as I took a few steps back. This girl mirrored me and took a few steps forward. "But you did something to upset my wife. For that you will suffer my wrath."

"Ah crap." I groaned as I look for a possible escape from this angry girl. But something bugged me. "Wait, you said I upset your wife? Am I not mistaken?" I asked out of instinct.

"Yes, I did state you upset my wife. Why does that matter?" She said back as I notice for the first time she had an eye patch over her left eye.

"Well the only one that I angered was Ichika... Could you possibly be referencing him?" I asked as I relax for a moment.

"Yes, he is my wife." The girl said growing annoyed by my questions.

"Well try calling him your husband, since you would be his wife if the two of you get married." I state plainly and smile. "If I had my guitar I'd play for your wedding even." I say as start hearing acoustic guitar tunes for weddings that I could play.

"Is that so?" The girl asked as I nod still thinking about the song for a wedding. I was strumming a air guitar matching the notes before I run back to the room I woke up in. I pass the group near the door and ignore them as I get my blank sheet music and I write down the song that I had in my head. I was halfway through the song when something hit me in the back of the head, bringing me back to reality.

"Ow!" I yelp before turning to an annoyed Chifuyu, she was holding a thick book in her hand. "Sorry, didn't catch your questions. Mind repeating them?" I ask politely.

"I asked if you knew relationships of Japanese Couples." The eye patch girl said first startling everybody.

"No yet yes. I don't know Japanese customs but I do know a perfect relationship when I see one." I say calmly before turning to the others. "Who was next?"

"I was. What were you doing running past us?" The blue eyed blonde girl asked after raising her hand.

"Getting to my bag for some sheet music. I had a surge of inspiration for a song. Well the notes...I can't write lyrics to save my life." I explain as I turn to Chifuyu. "I'm guessing you are next. What's up?"

Chifuyu was stunned at my responses to the others and possibly trying to figure out what happened. I snap my fingers a few times to snap her out of her thoughts. "Sorry!" She yelped like a schoolgirl before breaking out in a blazing blush.

"Ah crap, better get ready for more pain." I groaned as I look to the floor. _Escape two psychos and throw myself into another…. Yay me!_

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone, I know there a few screaming questions about the no distinction between Japanese and English languages. Be patient it will be revealed in due time. This is my first story and I'm just starting out so mistakes are expected every now and then, please forgive my writer's blindness. Also I suggest for those to review the first season of Infinite Stratos because I'm going to while writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the help guys. Explanations will be made. But let's get back to the story. I don't own infinite Stratos.**

Class 1-1, IS Academy, Japan. **Jason's P.O.V.**

I was standing out in the hall with the blond girl who dressed like a guy but this time she is in a girl's uniform. She was nervous but she didn't have anything to worry herself about. Me on the other hand, I should be sweating bullets.

"Relax. You've got nothing to worry about." I tell her as she glanced at me. "Hey trust me you'll be fine." I assure the blond as she was called into the classroom. She walked in and there was met by confused responses from the rest of the class. "Well what do you know. I was right."

"We're ready for you now." Ms. Yamada called to the hallway. I take a deep breath and walk in. There was a stunned silence when I stopped at the front of the class.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jason Alexander Greyflight. I'm from the United States, and I'll answer three questions about anything else you are interested in." I said confidentiality. A blond girl shot her hand up before anybody else could figure out what to ask. "Yes?" I asked as my gaze focused on her.

"If you're from America then how, pray tell can you speak Japanese so fluently?" She asked before a few girls groan.

"He probably learned it in school or had a friend or family member who spoke Japanese." Hoki points out before I start to laugh. Hoki blushed in embarrassment as she glares at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nada, its just that I took Spanish as my foreign language class. Japanese, was to be able to read manga and watch anime. Good try though." I said with a chuckle. "Next question."

"Do you have your own personal unit?" Charlotte blurted out before I chuckled again.

"No, the U.S. government didn't get the chance to give me one. I left before they figured out I could pilot an IS." I say calmly. "When they finally put two and two together I was already in Japan." I brag but Ichika puts his hand up and gave me a death glare. "Alright grump, what do you want?"

"When do you want to fight?" Ichika said as I sigh put a hand on my face. _He can't tell that it was honest curiosity and I was just joking around when I jumped at him. Clueless idiot. _

"Listen, I sometimes test people before getting to know them. You and I are going to be great friends. Almost brothers." I told him but Ichika hesitates before shrugging.

"Vhat vas the test?" Asked the eye patch girl.

"Oh, I attacked him to test his reflexes and close combat skills. Crude yet effective, but the result is the same. He passed in my books." I say before I remember about the song I was writing earlier. "Oh, that wedding song I was writing is ready for your approval." I told her before she nodded to me.

"Sadly you won't have any time to play that song and when you're done with my make up classes you won't be able to hold a twig for weeks." Chifuyu says as I remembered that she assigned those classes as a punishment for both attacking Ichika and making her yelp like a school girl.

* * *

Roof Top, IS Academy, Japan. **Ichika's POV**

"So what do you girls think of Jason?" I asked as I looked at the girls. Before we heard a whistle blow from the ground.

"Stop Greyflight! Since seventy pounds of drag weight isn't an issue, we'll make it a hundred and ten pounds." Chifuyu's voice traveled up to us before several metal clangs and another whistle.

"Wonder what she has him doing down there." Rin says as the others nod. "He seems different from the guys I've had to deal with in China."

"Why of course he would be different, he is a Yankee commoner. He wouldn't have any manners unless they are force fed into him." Cecilia says as she smiles and eats her lunch.

"He is an idiot if I ever met one." Hoki says as Laura remained silent. _Wait...what had Jason meant when he said that the wedding song was ready?_

"Laura," I said to her and she focused on me. "What song did he mean? I know he said that it was a wedding song but who's wedding?" I asked as Laura smiled.

"Ours of course." She says with a soft pleased tone. _Oh ours. Wait WHAT?!_

* * *

School Grounds, IS Academy, Japan. **Jason's POV**

*SCREAM*

"What the?!" I shout in surprise and lost my focus and tripped. I hit the ground with both a loud 'thud' and a 'oof' since the fall knocked the wind out of me. I turned to look at Chifuyu to see she was looking at the roof with an unimpressed look on her face. "Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" I asked as I stood back up and looked to the roof as shouting from a few different girls were floating down but the argument wasn't identifiable since only the voices were able to be picked up. "Ten bucks says that whatever the argument is up there Ichika played a part in it." I wagged as Chifuyu sighed as we now heard a sole male voice above us.

"Knowing him he probably started the whole thing. He is such an annoyance but he is still family and one of my students." Chifuyu says with a smirk before turning to me with a cold glare. "You still have ten laps to go. Get moving."

"Alright just give me a second." I say to her as I both take a deep breath and turn to the roof. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF UP THERE!" I howler and the roof and the grounds falls silent. "Oops. May have overdone it a bit." I chuckle nervously. "Bye!" I say before running off and both literally and figuratively left a dust cloud behind me. _Great job Jason. Remember what happened when you picked a fight with the QB? Its not worth the trouble for messing with someone thats running the plays. _I thought to myself as I quickly finished the laps.

* * *

Dorm Building, IS Academy, Japan. **Jason's POV**

_How am I going to be able to find my way without running into girls in their pajamas? _I thought grimly as I realized that this school is only coed thanks to Ichika and I.

"Great." I sigh and notice the girl that had dressed like a guy earlier walking nearby with Ms. Yamada. "Hold up!" I shout to them and they freeze before they turn to me. I ran towards them. "I need some help finding my room. Do you think I could follow you?" I asked and Ms. Yamada smiled.

"Why of course we can. Ms. Dumios was just going up to pack." The bubbly personality teacher said as she smiled. I followed them till we stopped at a single door. I glance at the room number as and the blond girl went inside. 1025, this is where I will be staying for the time being.

*(ringtone) Back off or I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take-*

I answer the call without checking the caller ID. "Yo, what's up Avalon?"

"You know damn well that I hate that nickname, and I know you only use it when you did something stupid. Unfortunately I have too agree that you were stupid and ran from a bunch of popularity. My one question is why?" Alex 'Avalon' Peters, my brother in arms, asked.

"I'll answer with a counter question. Why do I wear a mask when I perform?" I ask him full knowing he already had the answer. I hate the limelight and the attention that came with it so whenever I performed, I wore a white mask with a white hood and red contact lenses. Ichika was walking towards my position so I stepped back out of his way.

"Yeah and news flash buddy. The band isn't doing too hot without you and your mystery. The fans are getting curious and some already figured you out. Be careful out there." Alex says as I chuckle. "I'm serious about this! You're in-" Alex broke off and I check my phone to see that I lost connection. _Message received. Keep on a lookout and be ready to run._ I thought to myself as I shut the phone and see the time. 10:25pm, I scoff in spite of myself. _Irony much?_

"Well looks like we're roommates." Ichika says in an exhausted sigh.

"Yep, and I may be getting a guitar sooner or later." I tell him as I walk into our room and find that it had a large open area with two beds as well as a combined two person desk with two computers.

"You play a guitar?" He asked from behind me. I chuckle while nodding.

"Lead guitar for a band that my buddies and I made up." I tell him as I take off the jacket and tie and lay them on my portion of the desk. "We're a pretty good hit on YouTube right now."

"Oh yeah, what's the name?" Ichika asked as he turned on a computer and went to YouTube. _I know that this may bite me in the butt later._

"Home Grown Phantoms." I tell him before the remix of Skillet's song Monster that we made start to play. Avalon's voice starts to be heard before the door gets busted down by an explosion from the other side. My instincts kick into overdrive and was screaming for me to hide. I grabbed Ichika and threw him behind his bed. "Stay down!" I shout before running to the smoke filled doorway and jump up so I am braced above the door frame.

* * *

Room 1025, IS Academy Dorms, Japan. **Ichika's ** POV

I was watching the smoke filled doorway before getting thrown to the floor.

"Stay down!" Jason shouts before he runs into the smoke.

"Jason!" I shout as I get up.

"ICHIKA!" Rin screamed angrily before a startled yelp resonated from within the smoke.

"What were you thinking of accomplishing when you blew up the door?" A creepy and cold voice asked.

"Who's there?" I shout into the smoke. It was slightly dissipated and I could see a single figure standing on something.

"No way... Phantom?!" Rin screamed in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my friend. Jason Greyflight, he sent an SOS and I came personally. What is your target?" Phantom asked as I saw his white mask and hood yet his eyes weren't red like in the video, they were grey like Jason's.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Chifuyu's annoyed sounding voice asked as Phantom froze.

"Trying to find out why this girl blast down the door?" Phantom nervously replied as he turned towards Chifuyu.

"You are to leave the interrogating to the professionals. Your style of interrogation is giving more information than getting information." Chifuyu said as a small smile appears on her face and Phantom goes ridged. "Go find Jason, he might as well listen to know why his door was destroyed." She said with a knowing tone in her voice. Phantom got off Rin and sprinted away. A few girls squealed before a string of surprised english echoed from the halls.

"Huh?" Was all I could say at the time.

* * *

Dorm Roof Top, Dorms Building, IS Academy. **Jason's POV**

_Ms. Orimura knows who I am! Damn it! Maybe Ichika knows as well! He got both a good look at my eyes and that I'm still in partial uniform._ I thought as I hide above the door to the roof as the girls that were chasing me look around for Phantom. _After I get out of this mess I'm going to talk to both of them about it. _I rationalize before taking off my mask and stuffing it in my shirt. I then quietly sneak down to the door and silently sprint down the halls and find Rin bowing her head to Chifuyu and Ichika standing like an idiot.

"You will start your punishment after class tomorrow and join Jason for his punishment." Ms. Orimura said as she turned to me. I nod and walk to the remains of the door. I let out a low whistle and turn to Rin.

"What type of gun was that?" I asked as a impressed smirk found its place on my face. "Didn't even hear the shot, only the blast when it took out the door." I asked but was hit in the back of the head with a wooden sword. "Ouch." I say unemotionally. _Well, at least I can try and get back into practice of dodging fans._ I thought as I turned to see an annoyed Chifuyu. _Or not. _I thought before gulping.

**Author's note:**** Hey guys. Thanks for the support with my first chapter. Mind suggesting a few ideas for chapters, I'm kicking around an idea of a chapter of Jason enjoying the Fourth of July and getting on Cecilia's nerves a bit but beyond that... Nothing.**

***Crowd Groans with a few leaving the room***

**Hey give me a break its my first story. If you got something better then leave it in the reviews area! But still need a little help here. Thanks for reading and hope you stick around for more chaos at the IS Academy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Friday July 4th

Location: IS Academy

Building: Dormitory

Room: Cecilia's

Time: 0100 hours

**Jason's POV**

_Oh this will be worth the laps today. _I thought as I put the finishing touches of my 'Wake Up Call From Hell' but with a few minor adjustments for some blackmail material to be collected. _Man, I wish I don't have to run for my life after this or I would take pride in my work. _I thought with regret as I walk out of the room and into the hallway to wait for the show to start.

* * *

**Jason's POV (5 hours later)**

I woke up to the sound of Cecilia's alarm clock before covering my ears as an air horn blew and Cecilia screaming as I press my ear to the door. _Oh this is too good to miss listening to._ I thought with an evil smile on my face.

* * *

**Cecilia's POV**

I scramble out of bed after an air horn blared close to my head. I notice a rope dangling from my bed so I yanked on it before some freezing cold liquid drenched me. I squealed before noticing a faint sounds of laughter coming from the door to my room. _Someone is laughing at me?! How dare they!_ I thought as I walked towards my door before catching something with my foot and the sound of a fan activating. Something blew onto my body before I wiped off my eyes to find a sign hanging by a thread that read 'pull Sign to find Culprit'. I pulled the sign hard before a fluttering sound echoed behind me before the American Anthem started playing.

"What on earth?!" I cry before my door was thrown open and Jason holds up a video camera that had a red light blinking.

"I didn't know you cared about us." He says in a mischievous way as I noticed that my body was covered with red, white, and blue confetti. "But even people back home would think this is a bit obsessive and unhealthy. Say 'Hello YouTube'!" Jason shouts. _Wait! Did he say 'YouTube'?! _I thought as fear hit me.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"Wait!" Cecilia screams before I slam the door closes and jump up and wedge myself over her door and smile as she throws the door open and read a sign before taking off for the cafeteria. After a while I jump down and showed the sign to the camera.

"Well 'I'll be in the Cafeteria' doesn't mean I'll be there at the same time she is." I said aloud and stopped recording and ran to my room and got on my computer. I made sure there were two flash drives, one I hold on my person the other I have hidden inside a hollowed out thesaurus, and have a copy on my computer while there is still a copy on the camera. I make sure the hidden flash drive is safe before running to the cafeteria to find everybody talking about something and Cecilia was missing. I chuckle before the whole room went silent. I look around and received glares all around.

"Don't mess with the USA. She deserved it." I shout as I look around. "She acts all high and mighty, so I took a page out of US history and showed a snobbish Brit that she isn't all that." I say aloud as I walk over to the food area and get a some biscuits with gravy before sitting down alone. As I was eating Ichika walks over to me with a tired frown on his face. "Well get it over with." I say before continuing to eat.

"Give Cecilia the video or just delete it. She can be annoying but she doesn't deserve this." Ichika said while I smiled. Ichika must have noticed the smile because he said, "Why are you smiling?"

"Relax, I'm not the type to cross the line with a joke. Besides you haven't noticed that my jacket is different." I say as I finish breakfast. I take the dishes back and make sure that everyone could see the additions I made. On both shoulders were American flag patches an inch and a half in length while two inches in width. On the back of my jacket in black stitching was 'UNITED WE STAND' over an American flag patch that was half a foot in both length and width. Under the flag in blue stitching was 'REMEMBER THE FALLEN'. Both messages had Japanese translations under them so they would ring true.

_Let those who stand against my way of life try and stop me. _I mentally taunted but I could feel that I'll be regretting that challenge.

* * *

(At the start of class) **Jason's POV**

Everyone was whispering and looking back at me so intently they didn't notice Chifuyu walk in before she slammed her book on the podium at the front of the class.

"Would anyone like to explain what has your attention so fully that you all don't notice your own teacher walk into the classroom?" She asked as she gazed at the class in a whole before turning on poor Ichika. "Orimura! What's more important than your studies that you ignore your teacher?" She questions sharply before Ichika turned back and looked at me over his shoulder. I smile and nod before he takes a deep breath and looks at Chifuyu.

"Its not just one thing Ms. Orimura, its two separate things that have gotten our attention. Both are related to one person." Ichika says nervously before Chifuyu looked at me.

"Is that person you Greyflight?" She snapped at me. I smile at this.

"Yes, I am the cause of this outburst of disrespect. As Ichika stated earlier, there were two events today that caught the student body's attention. Both events were my doing." I say calmly. Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"What 'events' are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"First I showed a ego centered student that she can be a target of embarrassment due to a prank like all of us in this room." I said as out of the corner of my eye I saw Cecilia start to blush. "Second was a planned event. One that I have been preparing for this exact day. An event that was further assisted by the first." I say cryptically to not give away what the event was.

"What is the second event?" Chifuyu asked but I only got out of my seat and walked up to her. She raised her eyebrow again before I turned my body to show both shoulders before turning my back to her. "You altered your uniform, yet why is that important. You asked Ms. Yamada a few weeks ago to be able to alter your uniform. Yet you change it now."

"Its to honor those who gave their lives in battle for my country and its beliefs. Today is the American holiday 'Independence Day'." I explain before turning to face Chifuyu. "Though I didn't stay to receive a personal unit from the United States government, I still have a duty and a debt to repay those who died out on the front lines."

"Actually, I have a question about that." Ichika spoke up.

"To answer your pending questions first think about how military and law enforcement is trained with firearms. You learn about them first before you get your hands on an actual weapon." I say before getting a risky idea. "Ms. Orimura, may I ask that the students get to enjoy a party or at least a band? Since we are planning to have a celebration in three weeks, why not enjoy a party?" I asked but received a book to the head as an answer.

* * *

(After class detention) **Jason's POV**

_Well that sure backfired. At least I don't have to do any laps this time._ I thought smugly as Chifuyu walked back into the room followed by multiple people who I didn't recognize, one was a lady in a 'Alice in Wonderland' dress on with robotic bunny ears and red hair. _Okay now this is getting a bit more interesting. Why are all these people doing here?_

"Do you know who I am?" The bunny woman asked. I smiled and chuckle at her child like personality.

"No nor do I care at the moment. We can have introductions later. What I want to know is why you all are here." I say as I put my hands behind my head and lean back.

"You should be more respectful to those who may change your life." Chifuyu says in a way that got me on edge. _Hopefully it will be for the better._ I thought as the bunny woman giggles.

* * *

_**Author's Side Story: **_A Boy about seventeen wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans, with both a golden halo and a pair of white wings was typing away in front of a computer.

Audience: *cough-cough*

The boy: Yes yes, I'll be right with you...finally done. *relieved sigh* Alright, (Turns towards the Audience showing almost completely black eyes if a ring of golden yellow weren't in those haunting eyes) My Username is Sagansoul but let's stick with Sagan. There have been multiple people who are asking about a particular character acting abnormal.

Audience member 1: You should've said why he was ooc earlier! *throws a script with Ichika's name written on the cover* If not give that a look.

Sagan: Well I have some people already on their way to explain. *looks up at one of the tubes above him*

Jason: Whoa! *falls to the left of Sagan* Oof. Well that didn't feel great. *gets up to see Sagan.* Holly-!

Sagan:*slapped a hand over Jason's mouth* Please remember that I am an Angel. Now Ichika should arrive at any-

Ichika:*lands hard behind Sagan*

Sagan:*feathers fluster out as Sagan jumped in surprise*-moment. *sigh* Well Jason give your side of the story while I help Ichika. *turned around and starts healing Ichika*

Jason: Well to be honest I attacked Ichika after questioning him about what type of guy he is and whether or not that he is a guy. Which was done off line of sight by a lazy angel. *a bucket fell on Jason's head hard* Ow! Knock it off!

Sagan: Just stick to the reason I brought you down here for.

Jason: Fine, well after the attack I was launched out of the room and you saw the rest. But Ichika was acting within reason. I on the other hand may have been in the wrong.

Ichika: No kidding. *gets up slowly* Well I had some lingering anger after that. Which would explain my actions during class. By the way will Jason be getting a personal unit sooner or later?

Jason: Yeah, and what about my fans? You hinted that I would have some trouble with them.

Sagan: Well I am planning on letting the readers decide your fates. Vote on to let Jason have a personal unit or not as well as if his fans get to come into play. Also if you have any suggestions, either leave them in the review or send them in a message to my profile. *waves* goodbye for now everyone. *flies off*

Jason: *looked to Ichika* Now how do we get back to the others?

Sagan: *flies back in* Oh and I'm currently having to deal with both moving and football so I might not post the next chapter until a very later date but still keep those reviews and comments coming! *swoops down and snags both Jason and Ichika before flying up a tube.

Jason and Ichika: Aaaaahhhhh!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, I only own the ocs nothing else. **

"**dialog"= Japanese**

"**dialog"= English**

**Alright now that the boring stuff is out of the way, STORY TIME!**

**IS Academy, Jason's POV**

As Miss Yamada talked about another part of the IS when I turn to look at Houki. _She has no idea what her sister has planned for her. Can't wait for mine personally. _

[Flashback]

"You will what!" I shout almost falling out of my chair as I watch the smiling Tubane. "But why me? You could build one for anybody else."

"But you are the only boy besides I-kun and you impressed not only me. But Chi-chan by escaping the USA!" Tubane squealed as I paled.

"Um, how do you feel about the Home Grow Phantoms?" I asked sweating.

"They are my favorite band so far. Why?" Tubane asked as Chifuyu smiled. "Actually Chi-chan showed me one of their videos. I'm close to figuring out who Phantom is!"

"No reason and please don't try to figure out who he is. I have enough stress as it is." I said with a tired sigh. Tubane tilted her head to the side before she looked like she remembered something.

"Oh, but you have to wait until my sister's IS is done. Both the units will be done and delivered at the same time." She said which made me wonder. _Who is the lucky girl? _Apparently Chifuyu could read my mind.

"Houki Shinonono, she is in your class." Chifuyu said plainly.

"Please don't tell my sister about her IS. I want it to be a surprise." Tubane begged as she pouted like a child.

[Flashback End]

So now I'm stuck with yet another secret. I may be over reacting but I already have two secrets on my mind. The first is obvious by now, I'm a famous rock star on YouTube named Phantom. Second, I've broken into abandoned buildings to practice on my parkour skills that have been useful in this school on multiple occasions. I'm a wanted fugitive who escaped by the skin of my teeth from the cops. The true test of my skills of evasion and parkour was when I had to escape from those two agents at the start of the year. Now a third secret has been added to the list, thankfully its both a temporary secret and a short list.

"Mr Greyflight..." Miss Yamada called me out of my thoughts. I give her a grunt of acknowledgement. "Can you please answer the question about the recoil system for the Revive?" _Aw crap. _

"Alright, well if the system wasn't in the original build up, then the pilots of the Revive would get injured quickly by the recoil from the guns." I say confidently while silently hoping I said was met the requirements.

"Very good Mr Greyflight." Miss Yamada said with a smile as the other students stare at me stunned. I smirk and take my good luck where I get it.

(Lunch Time) **Rooftop of the school.**

I can tell why Ichika and the girls like to eat up here. The quiet peace is rather intoxicating after a stressful day.

"Hey Jason!" Ichika called out as I was about to sit down near the edge of the roof. I look towards his voice to find him and the girls already up here. "why don't you sit down with us?"

"You sure? I wouldn't want to impose." I say looking at the girls around Ichika. They gave me looks of both interest and a slight hatred for getting Ichika's attention.

"You won't, come on over." he said back with the girls subtly nodding their compliance of me joining them. I walk over and sit down before noticing that everybody else had pre made lunches while I had the regular school lunch.

*(ringtone) I don't want another pretty face, I don't just anyone to hold. I want you and your beautiful soul-*

I answer my phone and smile nervously. "Go for J-"

"Phantom! We have a gig! We are playing in the town near the IS Academy!" Veronica 'Pixy' Samson squealed loudly making me jump away from the phone. Everyone else around me were giving me confused looks.

"Friend obsessed with the Home Grown Phantoms. Says that they are coming to the town near the Academy." I say before Rin squeals and jumps up. I put my phone to my ear and smile. "Found a fan. Group of friends that still clueless about Phantom." _Remember the code. Please let me have some more luck._

"Jason please tell me nobody heard that." Pixy begged with fear in her voice. I wait a while to torture her. "Jason?"

"Clear. Though you need a little more cautious next time." I say as a smirk appears on my face.

"Does she know when the concert is?" Rin screamed with excitement. Causing all eyes to turn to me.

"You're sending me a VIP pass right Veronica? Better send six more." I say and everybodys' jaws drop. I turn on the speakerphone at the perfect moment.

"Seven VIPs on the way. They should arrive tomorrow evening. Take care J." Pixy said before the call ended. Everyone was watching me.

"Your friend...got seven VIP passes...to the first Home Grown Phantoms concert...like it was nothing." Rin said as amazement was flowing from her face. I shrugged at this before Ichika opened his big mouth.

"He is part of the band. Lead guitar." Ichika started as he thought about it. "He could get a VIP pass just by asking."

"Kicked out by Phantom, still friends. The rest like me enough to send me their videos and would send me passes." I say nonchalantly as Rin fainted. _Aw crap._

**(Concert night) Town near IS Academy, Jason POV**

_Alright smart guy, how will you escape the whole flipping school to perform as Phantom?! _I thought as I painted a smile on my face that wasn't completely fake. _On one hand we finally got a gig. on the other hand we got a gig near the IS academy and if I'm exposed here then I'll be dead before the next show._

"Well looky here." said a voice that I wished I would never hear again. "Sally, found the target...wearing a VIP pass no less." the agent said as I turned around. She had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and a black 'Home Grown Phantoms' t-shirt. At that moment my vocabulary expertise shined down the perfect thing to say in this situation.

"AW CRAP!" I shout as I bolt and accidently knocking somebody down as I fled. _Gotta run, gotta escape, gotta go Phantom and hide behind security._

"Get back here!" the agent behind me screamed. "Sally, target on the run. In pursuit but need backup."

"Help that psycho is going to kill me!" I shout before getting tripped by someone. I land hard and had to shake my head to clear my senses.

"You couldn't have just done that?" the other agent, Sally, asked in a unimpressed tone. "And I thought you were the senior agent on this op."

"Shut...up...and...cuff...him." the other agent tried to catch her breath. But I saw my chance to escape when Pixy walked out on stage to look out at the crowd. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the security guards, they stopped me from reaching the stage, I fought to keep myself visible.

"PIXY!" I shout and she whipped her head towards me as the two agents both grabbed me and pulled me away. "HELP!"

"SECURITY STOP THOSE THREE!" Pixy shouted through her mic as she pointed at the agents and I. Security swarmed us and pulled us apart from each other. "Throw the women out and bring the boy backstage." Pixy said coldly which was scared me.

**(Concert Night) A minute before the chase. Ichika's POV**

"This is great! We get to meet THE Home Grown Phantoms in person!" Rin squealed causing us all to smile and chuckle softly. "I mean, they better be worth it." Rin said trying to cover up her fan girl moment.

"AW CRAP!" I heard Jason shout before somebody knocked me down and kept running. I was about to get up before a woman tripped over me and got back up to chase who knocked me down.

"What just happened?" I asked as I quickly got to my feet to watch the chase. It ended near the stage.

"Jason was being chased by that woman and was running like death was after him." Charlotte said with a confused look on her face before Cecilia gasped.

"What if that woman was from the US? Jason and Chifuyu both said that he ran off before the US government could get to him." Cecilia said worriedly.

"SECURITY STOP THOSE THREE!" somebody screamed over a microphone because the whole area was blasted with that command. "Throw the two women out and bring the boy backstage." the voice said coldly as all eyes were on the stage.

"Pixy? She's supposed to be the happy bubble spirit of the band." Rin said as I barely got a glimpse of red hair leaving the stage.

"She isn't happy now. Wonder who the boy was." Houki said as I numbly nod in agreement.

"Hey, Where's Jason?" I asked without thinking about it. But the girls started to freak out.

**Jason's POV**

Two Security Guards stood with me before Alex came over to us.

"He's cool guys, I'll take it from here." He said in english sending the Guards away before smacking me behind the head."You IDIOT! We thought you lost those agents!"

"I thought so too! Lets talk on the way to the dressing room so we can fight there!" I angrily suggested.

"Ladies first mister 'I could not lose too women'." Alex insulted me before I kick him in the butt and sent him towards the dressing room. "No fair you cheater!"

"Tough. We got a concert to perform and I have a school to survive. You try surviving two days in my shoes." I say before we walk in silence. We get to the dressing room and everyone was tense. "Thanks Veronica. You saved my skin back there." I say before going behind the changing wall and turn into Phantom. "We have work to do." I said plainly as step out from behind the changing wall. The mood instantly changed when I got out.

"Glad to see you're still with us." Avalon said with a smile.

"I may have moved but I am still here in the band. Let's rock the house." I say before a stage hand knocked on the door before cracking it open.

"Showtime in five." He said before leaving. I look at the band and just nod as I step to the door. When we got to the stage area I grabbed my mic and readied to say my lines.

"Shadows and mist hide what is unknown to those who have not seen. Those who have know that there are...phantoms." I say as mist and the lights were altered to allow our undetectable appearance on stage. I start the guitar intro for Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day and the crowd gasped when the mist cleared. The song started off without a hitch yet I noticed a few people running around in the audience. I couldn't get any identifying features of any of them. When the song ended I stepped forward with Pixy on my right.

"Thank you everybody for coming out tonight and giving us a warm welcome." Pixy said before I noticed Ichika arguing with a security guard.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I asked through my mic and Ichika turned to look at me.

"What have you done with Jason?!" He shouts as the girls grouped behind him. I look to Pixy who shrugged. "Phantom! Where is he?!"

"Backstage, he is trying to figure out a way to stay out of the US government's hands. He is the second male IS pilot so he is quite wanted by them." I say calmly before I walk away. "He will meet you guys at the school if not before then. I on the other hand need to disappear as my name suggests." I said before walking off stage and into the dressing room. I wait for the rest of the band before taking off my mask. "So do we have any more gigs? I need to know this now." I asked as everyone shook their heads.

"What are you going to do Jason? That boy will ask you questions when you get back to the school...wait that was Ichika Orimura wasn't it?" Pixy asked before she squealed. "OMG! My friend knows THE Ichika Orimura, everyone else will be so jealous." I shoot her a glare and she calms down and chuckles embarrassed.

"You are a YouTube celebrity and yet you still act like a fangirl." I say as everyone else chuckled. Pixy only blushed deeper as she glares at me. I have off the voice disguising unit and my contacts as I try to figure out a way to get out of this huge mess that is my life. "Well I have no idea of what to do at school and then I have to go home sooner or later." I say with a groan. "I slightly hate my life." I complained as I noticed movement near the cracked open door. "And I think it just got worse…"

**Author's Note:**** Well, I'm out of ideas and in need of help for chapter 5. THose able to suggest ideas please do, and look at my other stories that will be posted.**


End file.
